baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Detroit Tigers all-time roster
This is a list of players, both past and current, who appeared at least in one game for the Detroit Tigers. A *Glenn Abbott, P, 1983-1984 *Al Aber, P, 1953-1957 *Juan Acevedo, P, 2002 *Bob Adams, IF, 1977 *Hank Aguirre, P, 1958-1967 *Pat Ahearne, P, 1995, 2003 *Eddie Ainsmith, C, 1919-1921 *Bill Akers, IF, 1929-1931 *Scott Aldred, P, 1990-1992, 1996 *Dale Alexander, IF, 1929-1932 *Doyle Alexander, P, 1987-1989 *Andy Allanson, C, 1991 *Dusty Allen, IF, 2000 *Rod Allen, DH, 1984 *Ernie Alten, P, 1920 *George Alusik, OF, 1958-1962 *Luis Alvarado, IF, 1977 *Gabe Alvarez, IF, 1998-2000 *Ossie Alvarez, IF, 1959 *Ferlin Ammons, PR, 1990 *Sandy Amorós, OF, 1960 *Bob Anderson, P, 1963 *Matt Anderson, P, 1998-2003 *Jimmy Archer, C, 1907 *George Archie, IF, 1938 *Harry Arndt, IF, 1902 *Fernando Arroyo, P, 1975-1979 *Elden Auker, P, 1933-1938 *Brad Ausmus, C, 1996, 1999-2000 *Earl Averill, OF, 1939-1940 *Steve Avery, P, 2003 *Doc Ayers, P, 1919-1921 B *Bill Bailey, P, 1918 *Howard Bailey, P, 1981-1983 *Doug Bair, P, 1983-1985 *Del Baker, C, 1914-1916 *Doug Baker, IF, 1984-1987 *Steve Baker, P, 1978-1979 *Paul Bako, C, 1998 *Billy Baldwin, OF, 1975 *Chris Bando, C, 1988 *Ray Bare, P, 1975-1977 *Clyde Barfoot, P, 1926 *Frank Barnes, P, 1929 *Sam Barnes, IF, 1921 *Skeeter Barnes, IF, 1991-1994 *Jimmy Barrett, OF, 1901-1905 *Kimera Bartee, OF, 1996-1999 *Dick Bartell, IF, 1940-1941 *Al Baschang, OF, 1912 *Johnny Bassler, C, 1921-1927 *Matt Batts, C, 1952-1954 *Paddy Baumann, IF, 1911-1914 *Harry Baumgartner, P, 1920 *John Baumgartner, IF, 1953 *Danny Bautista, OF, 1993-1996 *Jose Bautista, P, 1997 *Yorman Bazardo, P, 2007 *Trey Beamon, OF, 1998 *Billy Bean, OF, 1987-1989 *Billy Beane, OF, 1988 *Dave Beard, P, 1989 *Gene Bearden, P, 1951 *Boom-Boom Beck, P, 1944 *Erve Beck, IF, 1902 *Heinie Beckendorf, C, 1909-1910 *Rich Becker, OF, 2000-2001 *Wayne Belardi, IF, 1954-1956 *Tim Belcher, P, 1994 *Beau Bell, OF, 1939 *Al Benton, P, 1938-1948 *Lou Berberet, C, 1959-1960 *Juan Berenguer, P, 1982-1985 *Dave Bergman, IF, 1984-1992 *Sean Bergman, P, 1993-1996 *Tony Bernazard, IF, 1991 *Adam Bernero, P, 2000-2003 *Johnny Bero, IF, 1948 *Gerónimo Berroa, DH, 1998 *Neil Berry, IF, 1948-1952 *Reno Bertoia, IF, 1953-1958, 1961-1962 *Jason Beverlin, P, 2002 *Monte Beville, C, 1904 *Steve Bilko, IF, 1960 *Jack Billingham, P, 1978-1980 *Josh Billings, P, 1927-1929 *Babe Birrer, P, 1955 *Bud Black, P, 1952-1956 *Willie Blair, P, 1996-2001 *Ike Blessitt, OF, 1972 *Ben Blomdahl, P, 1995 *Jimmy Bloodworth, IF, 1942-1946 *Lu Blue, IF, 1921-1927 *Hiram Bocachica, OF, 2002-2003 *Doug Bochtler, P, 1998 *Randy Bockus, P, 1989 *George Boehler, P, 1912-1916 *Joe Boever, P, 1993-1995 *John Bogart, P, 1920 *Brian Bohanon, P, 1995 *Bernie Boland, P, 1915-1920 *Frank Bolling, IF, 1954-1960 *Milt Bolling, IF, 1958 *Cliff Bolton, C, 1937 *Tom Bolton, P, 1993 *Jeremy Bonderman, P, 2003-2007 *Dan Boone, P, 1921 *Ray Boone, IF, 1953-1958 *Dave Borkowski, P, 1999-2001 *Red Borom, IF, 1944-1945 *Steve Boros, IF, 1957-1962 *Hank Borowy, P, 1950-1957 *Dave Boswell, P, 1971 *Jim Brady, P, 1956 *Ralph Branca, P, 1953-1954 *Jim Brideweser, IF, 1956 *Rocky Bridges, IF, 1959-1960 *Tommy Bridges, P, 1930-1946 *Ed Brinkman, IF, 1971-1974 *Doug Brocail, P, 1997-2000 *Rico Brogna, IF, 1992-1994 *Ike Brookens, P, 1975 *Tom Brookens, IF, 1979-1988 *Louis Brower, IF, 1931 *Chris Brown, IF, 1989 *Darrell Brown, OF, 1981 *Dick Brown, C, 1961-1962 *Gates Brown, OF, 1963-1975 *Ike Brown, IF, 1969-1974 *Frank Browning, P, 1910 *Bob Bruce, P, 1959-1961 *Andy Bruckmiller, P, 1905 *Mike Brumley, IF, 1989 *Arlo Brunsberg, C, 1966 *Will Brunson, P, 1998-1999 *Bill Bruton, OF, 1961-1964 *Johnny Bucha, C, 1953 *Don Buddin, IF, 1962 *Fritz Buelow, C, 1901-1904 *George Bullard, IF, 1954 *Jim Bunning, P, 1955-1963 *Les Burke, IF, 1923-1926 *Bill Burns, P, 1912 *George Burns, IF, 1914-1917 *Jack Burns, IF, 1936 *Jack Burns, IF, 1903-1904 *Joe Burns, OF, 1913 *Pete Burnside, P, 1959-1960 *Sheldon Burnside, P, 1978-1979 *Donie Bush, IF, 1908-1921 *Sal Butera, C, 1983 *Harry Byrd, P, 1957 *Tim Byrdak, P, 2007 C * Enos Cabell, IF, 1982-1983 * Greg Cadaret, P, 1994 * Bob Cain, P, 1951 * Les Cain, P, 1968-1972 * Paul Calvert, P, 1950-1951 * Bill Campbell, P, 1986 * Bruce Campbell, OF, 1940-1941 * Dave Campbell, IF, 1967-1969 * Paul Campbell, IF, 1948-1950 * Edward Campusano, P, 2006-2007 * Guy Cantrell, P, 1930 * José Capellán, P, 2007 * George Cappuzzello, P, 1981 * Javier Cardona, C, 2000-2002 * Fred Carisch, C, 1923 * Charlie Carr, IF, 1903-1904 * Mark Carreon, OF, 1992 * Ownie Carroll, P, 1925-1930 * Frank Carswell, OF, 1953 * Chuck Cary, P, 1985-1986 * Jerry Casale, P, 1961-1962 * Raul Casanova, C, 1996-1999 * Doc Casey, IF, 1901-1902 * Joe Casey, C, 1909-1911 * Sean Casey, IF, 2006-2007 * Norm Cash, IF, 1960-1974 * Ron Cash, IF, 1973-1974 * George Caster, P, 1945-1946 * Frank Castillo, P, 1998 * Marty Castillo, IF, 1981-1985 * Frank Catalanotto, OF, 1997-1999 * Pug Cavet, P, 1911-1915 * Andujar Cedeno, IF, 1996 * Roger Cedeño, OF, 2000-2001 * John Cerutti, P, 1991 * Dean Chance, P, 1971 * Anthony Chavez, P, 2000 * Ron Chiavacci, P, 2007 * Harry Chiti, C, 1960-1961 * Mike Chris, P, 1979 * Neil Chrisley, OF, 1959-1960 * Bob Christian, OF, 1968 * Mark Christman, IF, 1938-1939 * Mike Christopher, P, 1995-1996 * Eddie Cicotte, P, 1905 * Al Cicotte, P, 1958 * Danny Claire, IF, 1920 * Danny Clark, IF, 1922 * Jermaine Clark, OF, 2001 * Mel Clark, OF, 1957 * Tony Clark, IF, 1995-2001 * Nig Clarke, C, 1905 * Rufe Clarke, P, 1923-1924 * Al Clauss, P, 1913 * Brent Clevlen, OF, 2006-2007 * Flea Clifton, IF, 1934-1937 * Joe Cobb, DH, 1918 * Ty Cobb, OF, 1905-1926 * Mickey Cochrane, C, 1934-1937 * Jack Coffey, IF, 1918 * Slick Coffman, P, 1937-1939 * Rocky Colavito, OF, 1960-1963 * Nate Colbert, IF, 1975 * Bert Cole, P, 1921-1925 * Joe Coleman, P, 1955 * Joe Coleman, P, 1971-1976 * Vince Coleman, OF, 1997 * Darnell Coles, IF, 1986-1987, 1990 * Orlin Collier, P, 1931 * Dave Collins, OF, 1986 * Kevin Collins, IF, 1970-1971 * Rip Collins, P, 1923-1927 * Roman Colon, P, 2005-2007 * Brooks Colvin, IF, 2006 * Steve Colyer, P, 2004 * Wayne Comer, OF, 1967-1968, 1972 * Ralph Comstock, P, 1913 * Dick Conger, P, 1940 * Allen Conkwright, P, 1920 * Bill Connelly, P, 1950 * Earl Cook, P, 1941 * Duff Cooley, OF, 1905 * Jack Coombs, P, 1920 * Wilbur Cooper, P, 1926 * Tim Corcoran, IF, 1977-1980 * Francisco Cordero, P, 1999 * Jorge Cordova, P, 2003-2004 * Nate Cornejo, P, 2001-2004 * Red Corriden, IF, 1912 * Chuck Cottier, IF, 1961 * Johnny Couch, P, 1917 * Bill Coughlin, IF, 1904-1908 * Ernie Courtney, IF, 1903 * Harry Coveleski, P, 1914-1918 * Tex Covington, P, 1911-1912 * Al Cowens, OF, 1980-1981 * Red Cox, P, 1920 * Tim Crabtree, P, 2005-2006 * Rickey Cradle, OF, 1998-1999 * Doc Cramer, OF, 1942-1948 * Jim Crawford, P, 1976-1978 * Sam Crawford, OF, 1903-1917 * Doug Creek, P, 2005 * Jack Crimian, P, 1957 * Leo Cristante, P, 1955 * Davey Crockett, IF, 1901 * Jack Cronin, P, 1901-1902 * Frank Croucher, IF, 1939-1941 * Dean Crow, P, 1998 * Alvin Crowder, P, 1934-1936 * Roy Crumpler, P, 1920 * Deivi Cruz, IF, 1997-2001 * Fausto Cruz, IF, 1996 * Jacob Cruz, OF, 2002 * Nelson Cruz, P, 1999-2000 * Roy Cullenbine, OF, 1938-1939, 1945-1947 * John Cummings, P, 1996-1997 * George Cunningham, P, 1916-1921 * Jim Curry, IF, 1918 * Chad Curtis, OF, 1995-1996 * George Cutshaw, IF, 1922-1923 * Milt Cuyler, OF, 1990-1995 D * Jack Dalton, OF, 1916 * Mike Dalton, P, 1991 * Chuck Daniel, P, 1957 * Vic Darensbourg, P, 2005-2007 * Jeff Datz, C, 1989 * Doc Daugherty, PH, 1951 * Hooks Dauss, P, 1912-1926 * Jerry Davie, P, 1959 * Eric Davis, OF, 1993-1994 * Harry Davis, IF, 1932-1933 * Storm Davis, P, 1993-1994 * Woody Davis, P, 1938 * Eulogio De La Cruz, P, 2006-2007 * Luis De Los Santos, IF, 1991 * Iván DeJesús, IF, 1988 * Charlie Deal, IF, 1912-1913 * Rob Deer, OF, 1991-1993 * John Deering, P, 1903 * Tony Defate, IF, 1917 * Mark Dejohn, IF, 1982 * Jim Delahanty, IF, 1909-1912 * Jim Delsing, OF, 1952-1956 * Don Demeter, OF, 1964-1966 * Steve Demeter, IF, 1959 * Ray Demmitt, OF, 1914 * Bill Denehy, P, 1971 * Gene Desautels, C, 1930-1933 * John Desilva, P, 1993 * Bernie Deviveiros, IF, 1927 * Mike DiFelice, C, 2004 * Bob Didier, C, 1973 * Steve Dillard, IF, 1978 * Pop Dillon, IF, 1901-1902 * Craig Dingman, P, 2004-2007 * George Disch, P, 1905 * Glenn Dishman, P, 1997 * Jack Dittmer, IF, 1957 * Brent Dlugach, IF, 2007 * Pat Dobson, P, 1967-1969 * Larry Doby, OF, 1959 * John Doherty, P, 1992-1995 * Frank Doljack, OF, 1930-1934 * Red Donahue, P, 1906 * Jim Donohue, P, 1961 * Bill Donovan, P, 1903-1912, 1918 * Dick Donovan, P, 1954 * Tom Doran, C, 1905 * Sean Douglass, P, 2005 * Snooks Dowd, IF, 1919 * Red Downs, IF, 1907-1908 * Jess Doyle, P, 1925-1927 * Delos Drake, OF, 1911 * Lee Dressen, IF, 1918 * Lew Drill, C, 1904-1905 * Walt Dropo, IF, 1952-1954 * Brian Dubois, P, 1989-1990 * Jean Dubuc, P, 1912-1916 * Joe Dugan, IF, 1931 * Roberto Duran, P, 1997-1998 * Chad Durbin, P, 2006-2007 * Bob Dustal, P, 1963 * Ben Dyer, IF, 1916-1919 * Duffy Dyer, C, 1980-1981 E * Scott Earl, IF, 1984 * Damion Easley, IF, 1996-2002 * Mal Eason, P, 1903 * Paul Easterling, OF, 1928-1930 * Zeb Eaton, P, 1944-1945 * Eric Eckenstahler, P, 2002-2003 * Wish Egan, P, 1902 * Dick Egan, P, 1963-1964 * Howard Ehmke, P, 1916-1922 * Joey Eischen, P, 1996, 2007 * Harry Eisenstat, P, 1938-1939 * Kid Elberfeld, IF, 1901-1903 * Heinie Elder, P, 1913 * Babe Ellison, IF, 1916-1920 * Juan Encarnación, OF, 1997-2001 * Dave Engle, C, 1986 * Gil English, IF, 1936-1937 * John Ennis, P, 2004 * Eric Erickson, P, 1916-1919 * Hal Erickson, P, 1953 * Tex Erwin, C, 1907 * David Espinosa, OF, 2003, 2006-2007 * John Eubank, P, 1905-1907 * Bart Evans, P, 2000 * Darrell Evans, IF, 1984-1988 * Hoot Evers, OF, 1941-1952, 1954 F * Roy Face, P, 1968 * Bill Fahey, C, 1981-1983 * Ferris Fain, IF, 1955 * Bob Farley, IF, 1962 * Ed Farmer, P, 1973 * Jeff Farnsworth, P, 2002 * Kyle Farnsworth, P, 2005 * John Farrell, P, 1996 * Bill Faul, P, 1962-1964 * Al Federoff, IF, 1951-1952 * Junior Félix, OF, 1994 * Jack Feller, C, 1958 * Chico Fernandez, IF, 1960-1963 * Cy Ferry, P, 1904 * Robert Fick, IF, 1998-2002 * Mark Fidrych, P, 1976-1980 * Cecil Fielder, IF, 1990-1996 * Bruce Fields, OF, 1986 * Jim Finigan, IF, 1957 * Happy Finneran, P, 1918 * Bill Fischer, P, 1958, 1960-1961 * Carl Fischer, P, 1933-1935 * Ed Fisher, P, 1902 * Fritz Fisher, P, 1964 * Ira Flagstead, OF, 1917-1923 * John Flaherty, C, 1994-1996 * Les Fleming, IF, 1939 * Scott Fletcher, IF, 1995 * Tom Fletcher, P, 1962 * Van Fletcher, P, 1955 * Bryce Florie, P, 1997-1999 * Ben Flowers, P, 1955 * Bubba Floyd, IF, 1944 * Doug Flynn, IF, 1985 * Hank Foiles, C, 1960 * Jim Foor, P, 1971-1972 * Gene Ford, P, 1905 * Larry Foster, P, 1963 * Bob Fothergill, OF, 1922-1930 * Steve Foucault, P, 1977-1978 * Pete Fox, OF, 1933-1940 * Terry Fox, P, 1961-1966 * Paul Foytack, P, 1953-1963 * Ray Francis, P, 1923 * Tito Francona, OF, 1958 * Moe Franklin, IF, 1941-1942 * Vic Frazier, P, 1933-1934 * Bill Freehan, C, 1961-1976 * George Freese, IF, 1953 * Cy Fried, P, 1920 * Owen Friend, IF, 1953 * Emil Frisk, OF, 1901 * Bill Froats, P, 1955 * Travis Fryman, IF, 1990-1997 * Woodie Fryman, P, 1972-1974 * Charlie Fuchs, P, 1942 * Tito Fuentes, IF, 1977 * Frank Fuller, IF, 1915-1916 * Liz Funk, OF, 1930 G * Chick Gagnon, IF, 1922 * Eddie Gaillard, P, 1997 * Del Gainer, IF, 1909-1914 * Dan Gakeler, P, 1991 * Doug Gallagher, P, 1962 * Chick Galloway, IF, 1928 * John Gamble, IF, 1972-1973 * Barbaro Garbey, IF, 1984-1985 * Alex Garbowski, PH, 1952 * Luis Garcia, IF, 1999 * Karim Garcia, OF, 1999-2000 * Pedro Garcia, IF, 1976 * Mike Gardiner, P, 1993-1995 * Lee Gardner, P, 2006 * Ned Garver, P, 1952-1956 * Charlie Gehringer, IF, 1924-1942 * Charlie Gelbert, IF, 1937 * Rufe Gentry, P, 1943-1948 * Franklyn German, P, 2002-2006 * Dick Gernert, IF, 1960-1961 * Doc Gessler, OF, 1903 * Tony Giarratano, IF, 2005-2007 * Frank Gibson, C, 1913 * Kirk Gibson, OF, 1979-1987, 1993-1995 * |Paul Gibson, P, 1988-1991 * Sam Gibson, P, 1926-1928 * Floyd Giebell, P, 1939-1941 * Bill Gilbreth, P, 1971-1972 * George Gill, P, 1937-1939 * Bob Gillespie, P, 1944 * Joe Ginsberg, C, 1948-1953 * Matt Ginter, P, 2005 * Dan Gladden, OF, 1992-1993 * Fred Gladding, P, 1961-1967 * John Glaiser, P, 1920 * Kid Gleason, IF, 1901-1902 * Jerry Don Gleaton, P, 1990-1991 * Ed Glynn, P, 1975-1978 * Greg Gohr, P, 1993-1996 * Izzy Goldstein, P, 1932 * Purnal Goldy, OF, 1962-1963 * Alexis Gomez, OF, 2005-2006 * Chris Gomez, IF, 1993-1996 * Dan Gonzales, OF, 1979-1980 * Juan González, OF, 2000 * Julio Gonzalez, IF, 1983 * Luis Gonzalez, OF, 1998 * Andrew Good, P, 2005 * Johnny Gorsica, P, 1940-1947 * Goose Goslin, OF, 1934-1937 * Johnny Grabowski, C, 1931 * Skinny Graham, P, 1929 * Bill Graham, P, 1966 * Curtis Granderson, OF, 2004-2007 * Mark Grater, P, 1993 * Beiker Graterol, P, 1999-2000 * Ted Gray, P, 1946-1954 * Lenny Green, OF, 1967-1968 * Steve Green, P, 2006 * Hank Greenberg, IF, 1930-1946 * Al Greene, DH, 1979 * Paddy Greene, IF, 1903 * Seth Greisinger, P, 1998, 2002 * Ed Gremminger, IF, 1904 * Art Griggs, IF, 1918 * Jason Grilli, P, 2005-2007 * Steve Grilli, P, 1975-1977 * Marv Grissom, P, 1949 * Steve Gromek, P, 1953-1957 * Buddy Groom, P, 1992-1995 * Johnny Groth, OF, 1946-1952, 1957-1960 * Charlie Grover, P, 1913 * Johnny Grubb, OF, 1983-1987 * Mike Grzanich, P, 1998-1999 * Joe Grzenda, P, 1961 * Giomar Guevara, IF, 1999-2000 * Carlos Guillen, IF, 2004-2007 * Bill Gullickson, P, 1991-1994 * Dave Gumpert, P, 1982-1983 * César Gutiérrez, IF, 1969-1971 H * Dave Haas, P, 1991-1993 * Sammy Hale, IF, 1920-1921 * Adam Haley, IF, 2006-2007 * Charley Hall, P, 1918 * Herb Hall, P, 1918 * Joe Hall, OF, 1995-1997 * Marc Hall, P, 1913-1914 * Tom Haller, C, 1972 * Shane Halter, IF, 2000-2003 * Bob Hamelin, DH, 1997 * Earl Hamilton, P, 1916 * Jack Hamilton, P, 1964-1965 * Luke Hamlin, P, 1933-1934 * Corey Hamman, P, 2006-2007 * Fred Haney, IF, 1922-1925 * Don Hankins, P, 1927 * Jack Hannahan, IF, 2006-2007 * Jim Hannan, P, 1971 * Charlie Harding, P, 1913 * Shawn Hare, OF, 1991-1992 * Pinky Hargrave, C, 1928-1930 * Dick Harley, OF, 1902 * Brian Harper, C, 1986 * George Harper (baseball), OF, 1916-1918 * Terry Harper, OF, 1987 * Denny Harriger, P, 1998 * Andy Harrington, PH, 1925 * Bob Harris, P, 1938-1939 * Bucky Harris, IF, 1929-1931 * Gail Harris, IF, 1958-1960 * Gene Harris, P, 1994 * Ned Harris, OF, 1941-1946 * Earl Harrist, P, 1953 * Bill Haselman, C, 1998-1999 * Mark Haske, IF, 2006-2007 * Fred Hatfield, IF, 1952-1956 * Clyde Hatter, P, 1935-1937 * Brad Havens, P, 1989 * Ray Hayworth, C, 1926-1938 * Bob Hazle, OF, 1958 * Bill Heath, C, 1967 * Mike Heath, C, 1986-1990 * Richie Hebner, IF, 1980-1982 * Don Heffner, IF, 1944 * Jim Hegan, C, 1958 * Harry Heilmann, OF, 1914-1929 * Don Heinkel, P, 1988 * Mike Henneman, P, 1987-1995 * Les Hennessey, IF, 1913 * Oscar Henriquez, P, 2001-2003 * Dwayne Henry, P, 1995 * Roy Henshaw, P, 1942-1944 * Ray Herbert, P, 1950-1954 * Felix Heredia, P, 2006-2007 * Babe Herman, OF, 1937 * Willie Hernandez, P, 1984-1989 * Fernando Hernandez, P, 1997 * Michael Hernandez, OF, 2007 * Gorkys Hernandez, OF, 2007 * Larry Herndon, OF, 1982-1988 * Art Herring, P, 1929-1933 * Whitey Herzog, OF, 1963 * Mike Hessman, IF, 2005-2007 * Gus Hetling, IF, 1906 * Phil Hiatt, IF, 1996 * Charlie Hickman, IF, 1904-1905 * Buddy Hicks, IF, 1956 * Pinky Higgins, IF, 1939-1944, 1946 * Bobby Higginson, OF, 1995-2005 * Ed High, P, 1901 * Hugh High, OF, 1913-1914 * Erik Hiljus, P, 1999-2000 * John Hiller, P, 1965-1980 * A.J. Hinch, C, 2003 * Billy Hitchcock, IF, 1942-1946, 1953 * Kevin Hodge, P, 2006 * Billy Hoeft, P, 1952-1959 * Chief Hogsett, P, 1929-1936, 1944 * Fred Holdsworth, P, 1972-1974 * Michael Hollimon, IF, 2006-2007 * Carl Holling, P, 1921-1922 * Ken Holloway, P, 1922-1928 * Shawn Holman, P, 1989 * Ducky Holmes, OF, 1901-1902 * Chris Holt, P, 2000-2001 * Vern Holtgrave, P, 1965 * Kevin Hooper, IF, 2005-2007 * Joe Hoover, IF, 1943-1945 * Johnny Hopp, OF, 1952 * Willie Horton, OF, 1963-1977 * Tim Hosley, C, 1970-1971 * Gene Host, P, 1956 * Chuck Hostetler, OF, 1944-1945 * Frank House, C, 1950-1957, 1961 * Fred House, P, 1913 * Art Houtteman, P, 1945-1953 * Frank Howard, OF, 1972-1973 * Waite Hoyt, P, 1930-1931 * Clarence Huber, IF, 1920-1921 * Charles Hudson, P, 1989 * Frank Huelsman, OF, 1904 * Tom Hughes, OF, 1930 * Mark Huismann, P, 1988 * Terry Humphrey, C, 1975 * Bob Humphreys, P, 1962 * Kelly Hunt, IF, 2006 * Brian L. Hunter, OF, 1996-1999 * Jimmy Hurst, OF, 1997 * Fred Hutchinson, P, 1939-1953 * Tim Hyers, IF, 1996 I * Gary Ignasiak, P, 1973 * Pete Incaviglia, OF, 1991, 1998 * Omar Infante, IF, 2002-2007 * Brandon Inge, IF, 2001-2007 * Riccardo Ingram, OF, 1994 * Ed Irvin, IF, 1912 * Mike Ivie, IF, 1982-1983 J * Damian Jackson, IF, 2002 * Herbert Jackson, P, 1905 * Ron Jackson, IF, 1981 * Ryan Jackson, IF, 2000-2002 * Baby Doll Jacobson, OF, 1915 * Charlie Jaeger, P, 1904 * Art James, OF, 1975 * Bill James, P, 1915-1919 * Bob James, P, 1982-1983 * Kevin Jarvis, P, 1997 * Paul Jata, IF, 1972 * Gregg Jefferies, IF, 1999-2000 * Hughie Jennings, IF, 1907-1918 * Marcus Jensen, C, 1997-1998 * Willie Jensen, P, 1912 * Jason Jimenez, P, 2002 * Augie Johns, P, 1926-1927 * Alex Johnson, OF, 1976 * Brian Johnson, C, 1996-1997 * Dave Johnson, P, 1993 * Earl Johnson, P, 1951 * Howard Johnson, IF, 1982-1984 * Jason Johnson, P, 2004-2005 * Ken Johnson, P, 1952 * Mark Johnson, P, 2000 * Roy Johnson, OF, 1929-1932 * Syl Johnson, P, 1922-1925 * Alex Jones, P, 1903 * Bob Jones, IF, 1917-1925 * Dalton Jones, IF, 1970-1972 * Davy Jones, OF, 1906-1912 * Deacon Jones, P, 1916-1918 * Elijah Jones, P, 1907-1909 * Ken Jones, P, 1924 * Lynn Jones, OF, 1979-1983 * Ruppert Jones, OF, 1984 * Sam Jones, P, 1962 * Todd Jones, P, 1997-2001, 2006-2007 * Tom Jones, IF, 1909-1910 * Tracy Jones, OF, 1989-1990 * Milt Jordan, P, 1953 * Walt Justis, P, 1905 K * Jeff Kaiser, P, 1991 * Al Kaline, OF, 1953-1974 * Rudy Kallio, P, 1918-1919 * Harry Kane, P, 1903 * Gabe Kapler, OF, 1998-1999 * Jason Karnuth, P, 2005, 2007 * Marty Kavanagh, IF, 1914-1916, 1918 * Greg Keagle, P, 1996-1998 * George Kell, IF, 1946-1952 * Mick Kelleher, IF, 1981-1982 * Kris Keller, P, 2002 * Charlie Keller, OF, 1950-1951 * Bryan Kelly, P, 1986-1987 * Steve Kemp, OF, 1977-1981 * Bob Kennedy, OF, 1956 * Vern Kennedy, P, 1938-1939 * Russ Kerns, PH, 1945 * John Kerr, IF, 1923-1924 * Masao Kida, P, 1999-2000 * John Kiely, P, 1991-1993 * Mike Kilkenny, P, 1969-1972 * Red Killefer, OF, 1907-1909 * Ed Killian, P, 1904-1910 * Bruce Kimm, C, 1976-1977 * Chad Kimsey, P, 1936 * Chick King, OF, 1954-1956 * Eric King, P, 1986-1988, 1992 * Gene Kingsale, OF, 2003 * Dennis Kinney, P, 1981 * Matt Kinzer, P, 1990 * Jay Kirke, OF, 1910 * Kody Kirkland, IF, 2006-2007 * Rube Kisinger, P, 1902-1903 * Frank Kitson, P, 1903-1905 * Danny Klassen, IF, 2003 * Al Klawitter, P, 1913 * Ron Kline, P, 1961-1962 * Johnny Klippstein, P, 1967 * Rudy Kneisch, P, 1926 * Ray Knight, IF, 1988 * Gary Knotts, P, 2003-2004 * John Knox, IF, 1972-1975 * Kurt Knudsen, P, 1992-1994 * Alan Koch, P, 1963-1964 * Brad Kocher, C, 1912 * Mark Koenig, IF, 1930-1931 * Don Kolloway, IF, 1949-1952 * Howie Koplitz, P, 1961-1962 * George Korince, P, 1966-1967 * Frank Kostro, IF, 1962-1963 * Andrew Kown, P, 2007 * Wayne Krenchicki, IF, 1983 * Chuck Kress, IF, 1954 * Red Kress, IF, 1939-1940 * Lou Kretlow, P, 1946-1949 * Chad Kreuter, C, 1992-1994 * Bill Krueger, P, 1993-1994 * Dick Kryhoski, IF, 1950-1951 * Harvey Kuenn, OF, 1952-1959 * Rusty Kuntz, OF, 1984-1985 L * Chet Laabs, OF, 1937-1939 * Clem Labine, P, 1960 * Ed Lafitte, P, 1909-1912 * Mike Laga, IF, 1982-1986 * Lerrin LaGrow, P, 1970-1975 * Joe Lake, P, 1912-1913 * Eddie Lake, IF, 1946-1950 * Al Lakeman, C, 1954 * Gene Lamont, C, 1970-1975 * Les Lancaster, P, 1992 * Jim Landis, OF, 1967 * Marvin Lane, OF, 1971-1976 * Dave Lapoint, P, 1986 * Jeff Larish, IF, 2007 * Steve Larkin, P, 1934 * Preston Larrison, P, 2006-2007 * Frank Lary, P, 1954-1964 * Fred Lasher, P, 1967-1970 * Jeramy Laster, OF, 2007 * Chick Lathers, IF, 1910-1911 * Charlie Lau, C, 1956-1959 * Bill Lawrence, OF, 1932 * Roxie Lawson, P, 1933-1939 * Bill Laxton, P, 1976 * Jack Lazorko, P, 1986 * Rick Leach, OF, 1981-1983 * Razor Ledbetter, P, 1915 * Wilfredo Ledezma, P, 2003-2007 * Don Lee, P, 1957-1958 * Ron Leflore, OF, 1974-1979 * Bill Leinhauser, OF, 1912 * Mark Leiter, P, 1991-1994 * Bill Lelivelt, P, 1909-1910 * Dave Lemanczyk, P, 1973-1976 * Chet Lemon, OF, 1982-1990 * Don Lenhardt, OF, 1952 * Jim Lentine, OF, 1980 * Dutch Leonard, P, 1919-1925 * Ted Lepcio, IF, 1959 * Pete Lepine, OF, 1902 * George Lerchen, OF, 1952 * Don Leshnock, P, 1972 * Al Levine, P, 2004 * Colby Lewis, P, 2006 * Mark Lewis, IF, 1995-1996 * Richie Lewis, P, 1996 * Jose Lima, P, 1993-1996, 2001-2002 * Miguel Linares, IF, 2006 * Em Lindbeck, PH, 1960 * Jim Lindeman, OF, 1990 * Chris Lindsay, IF, 1905-1906 * Rod Lindsey, OF, 1998-2002 * Carl Linhart, PH, 1952 * Johnny Lipon, IF, 1942-1952 * Felipe Lira, P, 1995-1997, 1999 * Dick Littlefield, P, 1952 * Jack Lively, P, 1911 * Scott Livingstone, IF, 1991-1994 * Harry Lochhead, IF, 1901 * Bob Logan, P, 1937 * Nook Logan, OF, 2004-2006 * Mickey Lolich, P, 1963-1975 * George Lombard, OF, 2002 * Herman Long, IF, 1903 * Brian Looney, P, 1998-1999 * Aurelio Lopez, P, 1979-1985 * Aquilino Lopez, P, 2007 * Lefty Lorenzen, P, 1913 * Art Loudell, P, 1910 * Baldy Louden, IF, 1912-1913 * Shane Loux, P, 2002-2003 * Slim Love, P, 1919-1920 * Grover Lowdermilk, P, 1915-1916 * Bobby Lowe, IF, 1904-1907 * Dwight Lowry, C, 1984-1987 * Willie Ludolph, P, 1924 * Ryan Ludwick, OF, 2006 * Urbano Lugo, P, 1990 * Jerry Lumpe, IF, 1964-1967 * Don Lund, OF, 1949-1954 * Scott Lusader, OF, 1987-1990 * Billy Lush, OF, 1903 * Red Lynn, P, 1939 * Fred Lynn, OF, 1988-1989 M * Frank MacCormack * José Macías * Bill Madlock, DH, 1987 * Billy Maharg * Herm Malloy * Vincent Maney * Clyde Manion * Heinie Manush * Mike Maroth * Billy Martin * Ramon Martinez * Eddie Mathews * Cameron Maybin, OF, 2007 * Eddie Mayo * Sport McAllister, 1901-1902 * Dick McAuliffe * Macay McBride, P, 2007 * Benny McCoy * John McDonald * Orlando McFarlane * Jim McGarr * Dan McGarvey * John McHale * Red McKee * Denny McLain * Don McMahon * Carl McNabb * Chris Mears * Win Mercer * José Mesa * Dutch Meyer * Andrew Miller * Bob Miller * Roscoe Miller, pitcher, 1901-1902 * Zach Miner * Clarence Mitchell * Craig Monroe * Jackie Moore * Mike Moore * Chet Morgan * Tom Morgan * Jack Morris * Jim Morrison * John Moses * George Mullin * Pat Mullin * Mike Munoz * John Murphy * Heath Murray * Mike Myers N * Russ Nagelson, OF, 1970 * Bill Nahorodny, C, 1983 * Doc Nance, OF, 1901 * Ray Narleski, P, 1959 * Julio Navarro, P, 1964-1966 * Bots Nekola, P, 1933 * Lynn Nelson, P, 1940 * Jack Ness, IF, 1911 * Jim Nettles, OF, 1974 * Johnny Neun, IF, 1925-1928 * Phil Nevin, IF, 1995-1997 * Hal Newhouser, P, 1939-1953 * Bobo Newsom, P, 1939-1941 * Simon Nicholls, IF, 1903 * Fred Nicholson, OF, 1917 * Joe Niekro, P, 1970-1972 * Bob Nieman, OF, 1953-1954 * Melvin Nieves, OF, 1996-1997 * Ron Nischwitz, P, 1961-1962, 1965 * C.J. Nitkowski, P, 1995-1996, 1999-2001 * Matt Nokes, C, 1986-1990 * Dickie Noles, P, 1987 * Hideo Nomo, P, 2000 * Lou North, P, 1913 * Jim Northrup, OF, 1964-1974 * Greg Norton, IF, 2004 * Randy Nosek, P, 1989-1990 * Roberto Novoa, P, 2004 * Edwin Nunez, P, 1989-1990 O * John O'Connell, IF, 1902 * Charley O'Leary, IF, 1904-1912 * Ollie O'Mara, IF, 1912 * Randy O'Neal, P, 1984-1986 * Frank O'Rourke, IF, 1924-1926 * Prince Oana, P, 1943-1945 * Ben Oglivie, OF, 1974-1977 * Frank Okrie, P, 1920 * Red Oldham, P, 1914-1922 * Omar Olivares, P, 1996-1997 * Joe Oliver, C, 1997-1998 * Ole Olsen, P, 1922-1923 * Gregg Olson, P, 1996 * Karl Olson, OF, 1957 * Eddie Onslow, IF, 1912-1913 * Jack Onslow, C, 1912 * Magglio Ordóñez, OF, 2005-2007 * Joe Orengo, IF, 1944 * Joe Orrell, P, 1943-1945 * Bobo Osborne, IF, 1957-1962 * Jimmy Outlaw, OF, 1943-1949 * Stubby Overmire, P, 1943-1949 * Frank Owen, P, 1901 * Marv Owen, IF, 1931-1937 * Ray Oyler, IF, 1965-1968 P * John Pacella, P, 1986 * Phil Page, P, 1928-1930 * David Palmer, P, 1989 * Dean Palmer, IF, 1999-2003 * Jose Paniagua, P, 2002 * Stan Papi, IF, 1980-1981 * Craig Paquette, IF, 2002-2003 * Johnny Paredes, IF, 1990-1991 * Mark Parent, C, 1996 * Clay Parker, P, 1990 * Salty Parker, IF, 1936 * Slicker Parks, P, 1921 * Lance Parrish, C, 1977-1986 * Dixie Parsons, C, 1939-1943 * Steve Partenheimer, IF, 1913 * Johnny Pasek, C, 1933 * Larry Pashnick, P, 1982-1983 * Jorge Patino, IF, 2006 * Bob Patrick, OF, 1941-1942 * Daryl Patterson, P, 1968-1971 * Danny Patterson, P, 2000-2004 * Jarrod Patterson, IF, 2001 * Fred Payne, C, 1906-1908 * Terry Pearson, P, 2002 * Marv Peasley, P, 1910 * Al Pedrique, IF, 1989 * Rudy Pemberton, OF, 1995 * Carlos Peña, IF, 2002-2006 * Orlando Peña, P, 1965-1967 * Ramon Pena, P, 1989 * Shannon Penn, DH, 1995-1996 * Gene Pentz, P, 1975 * Pepper Peploski, IF, 1913 * Don Pepper, IF, 1966 * Troy Percival, P, 2005 * Neifi Pérez, IF, 2006-2007 * Timo Perez, OF, 2007 * Matt Perisho, P, 2001-2002 * Cy Perkins, C, 1934 * Hub Pernoll, P, 1910-1912 * Ron Perranoski, P, 1971-1972 * Pol Perritt, P, 1921 * Jim Perry, P, 1973 * Boyd Perry, IF, 1941 * Clay Perry, IF, 1908 * Hank Perry, OF, 1912 * Johnny Pesky, IF, 1952-1954 * John Peters, C, 1915 * Rick Peters, OF, 1979-1981 * Adam Peterson, P, 2005 * Brian Peterson, C, 2006 * Ben Petrick, C, 2003 * Dan Petry, P, 1979-1987, 1990-1991 * Gary Pettis, OF, 1988-1989, 1992 * Adam Pettyjohn, P, 2001 * Josh Phelps, DH, 2006 * Dave Philley, OF, 1957 * Red Phillips, P, 1934-1936 * Bubba Phillips, IF, 1955, 1963-1964 * Eddie Phillips, C, 1929 * Jack Phillips, IF, 1955-1957 * Tony Phillips, OF, 1990-1994 * Billy Pierce, P, 1945-1948 * Jack Pierce, IF, 1975 * Tony Piet, IF, 1938 * Herman Pillette, P, 1922-1924 * Luis Pineda, P, 2001 * Babe Pinelli, IF, 1920 * Wally Pipp, IF, 1913 * Cotton Pippen, P, 1939-1940 * Chris Pittaro, IF, 1985 * Al Platte, OF, 1913 * Johnny Podres, P, 1966-1967 * Boots Poffenberger, P, 1937-1938 * Plácido Polanco, IF, 2005-2007 * Luis Polonia, OF, 1998-2000 * Jim Poole, P, 1999-2000 * Jay Porter, C, 1955-1957 * Lew Post, OF, 1902 * Brian Powell, P, 1998-1999, 2002 * Ray Powell, OF, 1913 * Ted Power, P, 1988 * Del Pratt, IF, 1923-1924 * Joe Presko, P, 1957-1958 * Jim Price, C, 1967-1971 * Jerry Priddy, IF, 1950-1953 * Curtis Pride, OF, 1996-1997 * Jim Proctor, P, 1959 * Augie Prudhomme, P, 1929 * Tim Pugh, P, 1997 * Billy Purtell, IF, 1914 * Ed Putman, C, 1979 Q * George Quellich, OF, 1931 R * Mike Rabelo, C, 2006-2007 * Ryan Raburn, OF, 2004, 2007 * Dick Radatz, P, 1969 * Rip Radcliff, OF, 1941-1943 * Ed Rakow, P, 1964-1965 * Edgar Ramos, P, 2000 * Joe Randa, IF, 1998 * Earl Rapp, OF, 1949 * Jim Ray, P, 1974 * Bugs Raymond, P, 1904 * Mark Redman, P, 2001-2002 * Wayne Redmond, OF, 1965-1969 * Bob Reed, P, 1969-1970 * Jody Reed, IF, 1997 * Rich Reese, IF, 1973 * Phil Regan, P, 1960-1965 * Frank Reiber, C, 1933-1936 * Alex Remneas, P, 1912 * Erwin Renfer, P, 1913 * Tony Rensa, C, 1930 * Bob Reynolds, P, 1975 * Ross Reynolds, P, 1914-1915 * Billy Rhiel, IF, 1932-1933 * Dennis Ribant, P, 1968 * Harry Rice, OF, 1928-1930 * Paul Richards, C, 1943-1946 * Nolen Richardson, IF, 1929-1932 * Rob Richie, OF, 1989 * Hank Riebe, C, 1942-1949 * Topper Rigney, IF, 1922-1925 * Danny Rios, P, 2000 * Billy Ripken, IF, 1998 * Kevin Ritz, P, 1989-1992 * Mike Rivera, C, 2001-2002 * Joel Roa, C, 2006 * Mike Roarke, C, 1961-1964 * Bruce Robbins, P, 1979-1980 * Bip Roberts, IF, 1998 * Dave Roberts, P, 1976-1977 * Leon Roberts, OF, 1974-1975 * Willis Roberts, P, 1999-2000 * Jerry Robertson, P, 1970 * Nate Robertson, P, 2003-2007 (Present) * Aaron Robinson, C, 1949-1951 * Chris Robinson, C, 2006 * Eddie Robinson, IF, 1957 * Jeff Robinson, P, 1987-1990 * Rabbit Robinson, IF, 1904 * Fernando Rodney, P, 2002-2003, 2005-2007 * Aurelio Rodriguez, IF, 1971-1979 * Ivan Rodriguez, C, 2004-2007 (Present) * Steve Rodriguez, IF, 1995 * Joe Rogalski, P, 1938 * Billy Rogell, IF, 1930-1939 * Kenny Rogers, P, 2006-2007 (Present) * Saul Rogovin, P, 1949-1951 * Mel Rojas, P, 1999 * Bill Roman, IF, 1964-1965 * Ed Romero, IF, 1990 * Henri Rondeau, OF, 1913 * Matt Roney, P, 2003 * Jim Rooker, P, 1968 * Cody Ross, OF, 2003 * Don Ross, IF, 1938, 1942-1945 * Claude Rossman, IF, 1907-1909 * Larry Rothschild, P, 1981-1982 * Jack Rowan, P, 1906 * Schoolboy Rowe, P, 1933-1942 * Rich Rowland, C, 1990-1993 * Dave Rozema, P, 1977-1984 * Art Ruble, OF, 1927 * Dave Rucker, P, 1981-1983 * Muddy Ruel, C, 1931-1932 * Vern Ruhle, P, 1974-1977 * Sean Runyan, P, 1998-2000 * Jack Russell, P, 1937 * Dusty Ryan, C, 2006 S * Erik Sabel, P, 2002 * A. J. Sager, P, 1996-1998 * Mark Salas, C, 1990-1991 * Luis Salazar, IF, 1988 * Oscar Salazar, IF, 2002 * Ron Samford, IF, 1955-1957 * Juan Samuel, IF, 1994-1995 * Joe Samuels, P, 1930 * Alejandro Sanchez, OF, 1985 * Alex Sanchez, OF, 2003-2004 * Reggie Sanders, IF, 1974 * Scott Sanders, P, 1997-1998 * Julio Santana, P, 2002 * Marino Santana, P, 1998 * Pedro Santana, IF, 2001 * Ramón Santiago, IF, 2002-2003, 2006-2007 * Víctor Santos, P, 2001 * Joe Sargent, IF, 1921 * Kevin Saucier, P, 1981-1982 * Dennis Saunders, P, 1970 * Bob Scanlan, P, 1996 * Ray Scarborough, P, 1953 * Germany Schaefer, IF, 1905-1909 * Biff Schaller, OF, 1911 * Wally Schang, C, 1931 * Dan Schatzeder, P, 1980-1981 * Frank Scheibeck, IF, 1906 * Fred Scherman, P, 1969-1973 * Bill Scherrer, P, 1984-1986 * Lou Schiappacasse, OF, 1902 * Brian Schmack, P, 2003-2004 * Boss Schmidt, C, 1906-1911 * Rick Schu, IF, 1989 * Heinie Schuble, IF, 1929-1935 * Barney Schultz, P, 1959 * Bob Schultz, P, 1955 * Mike Schwabe, P, 1989-1990 * Chuck Scrivener, IF, 1975-1977 * Johnnie Seale, P, 1964-1965 * Steve Searcy, P, 1988-1991 * Tom Seats, P, 1940 * Bobby Seay, P, 2006-2007 * Frank Secory, OF, 1940 * Chuck Seelbach, P, 1971-1974 * Ray Semproch, P, 1960 * Rip Sewell, P, 1932 * Dick Sharon, OF, 1973-1974 * Al Shaw, C, 1901 * Bob Shaw, P, 1957-1958 * Merv Shea, C, 1927-1929, 1939 * Larry Sheets, DH, 1990 * Gary Sheffield, OF, 2007 * John Shelby, OF, 1990-1991 * Hugh Shelley, OF, 1935 * Chris Shelton, IF, 2004-2007 * Pat Sheridan, OF, 1986-1989 * Larry Sherry, P, 1964-1967 * Jimmy Shevlin, IF, 1930 * Ivey Shiver, OF, 1931 * Ron Shoop, C, 1959 * Chick Shorten, OF, 1919-1921 * Joe Siddall, C, 1998-1999 * Rubén Sierra, OF, 1996 * Ed Siever, P, 1901-1902, 1906-1908 * Frank Sigafoos, IF, 1929 * Al Simmons, OF, 1936 * Hack Simmons, IF, 1910 * Nelson Simmons, OF, 1984-1985 * Randall Simon, IF, 2001-2002 * Duke Sims, C, 1972-1973 * Matt Sinatro, C, 1989 * Duane Singleton, OF, 1996 * Dave Sisler, P, 1959-1960 * Dave Skeels, P, 1910 * Lou Skizas, OF, 1958 * John Skopec, P, 1903 * Jim Slaton, P, 1978, 1986 * Bill Slayback, P, 1972-1974 * Lou Sleater, P, 1957-1958 * Jim Small, OF, 1955-1957 * Bob Smith, P, 1959 * Clay Smith, P, 1940 * George Smith, P, 1926-1929 * George Smith, IF, 1963-1965 * Heinie Smith, IF, 1903 * Jack Smith, IF, 1912 * Jason Smith, IF, 2004-2005 * Rufus Smith, P, 1927 * Willie Smith, OF, 1963 * Nate Snell, P, 1987 * Clint Sodowsky, P, 1995-1996 * Vic Sorrell, P, 1928-1937 * Elias Sosa, P, 1982 * Steve Souchock, OF, 1951-1955 * Steve Sparks, P, 2000-2003 * Joe Sparma, P, 1964-1969 * Kid Speer, P, 1909 * George Spencer, P, 1958-1960 * Tubby Spencer, C, 1916-1918 * Charlie Spikes, OF, 1978 * Harry Spilman, IF, 1986 * Chris Spurling, P, 2003, 2005-206 * Tuck Stainback, OF, 1940-1941 * Matt Stairs, OF, 2006 * Gerry Staley, P, 1961 * Oscar Stanage, C, 1909-1925 * Mickey Stanley, OF, 1964-1978 * Joe Staton, IF, 1972-1973 * Rusty Staub, OF, 1976-1979 * Bill Steen, P, 1915 * Dave Stegman, OF, 1978-1980 * Ben Steiner, IF, 1947 * Todd Steverson, OF, 1995 * Lefty Stewart, P, 1921 * Phil Stidham, P, 1994 * Bob Stoddard, P, 1985 * John Stone, OF, 1928-1933 * Lil Stoner, P, 1922-1929 * Jesse Stovall, P, 1904 * Mike Strahler, P, 1973 * Bob Strampe, P, 1972 * Doug Strange, IF, 1989 * Walt Streuli, C, 1954-1956 * Sailor Stroud, P, 1910 * Marlin Stuart, P, 1949-1952 * Franklin Stubbs, IF, 1995 * Jim Stump, P, 1957-1959 * Tom Sturdivant, P, 1963 * Joe Sugden, C, 1912 * George Suggs, P, 1908-1909 * Billy Sullivan, C, 1916 * Billy Sullivan, Jr., C, 1940-1941 * Charlie Sullivan, P, 1928-1931 * Jackie Sullivan, IF, 1944 * Joe Sullivan, P, 1935-1936 * John Sullivan, C, 1905 * John Sullivan, C, 1963-1965 * Russ Sullivan, OF, 1951-1953 * Champ Summers, OF, 1979-1981 * Ed Summers, P, 1908-1912 * George Susce, P, 1958-1959 * George Susce, C, 1932 * Gary Sutherland, IF, 1974-1976 * Suds Sutherland, P, 1921 * Bill Sweeney, IF, 1928 * Bob Swift, C, 1944-1953 * Bob Sykes, P, 1977-1978 * Ken Szotkiewicz, IF, 1970 T * Frank Tanana, P, 1985-1992 * Dennis Tankersley, P, 2006-2007 * Jordan Tata, P, 2006-2007 * Ramon Tatis, P, 2000 * Jackie Tavener, IF, 1921-1928 * Ben Taylor, IF, 1952 * Bill Taylor, OF, 1957-1958 * Bruce Taylor, P, 1977-1979 * Gary Taylor, P, 1969 * Reggie Taylor, OF, 2006 * Tony Taylor, IF, 1971-1973 * Wiley Taylor, P, 1911 * Birdie Tebbetts, C, 1936-1947 * Walt Terrell, P, 1985-1988, 1990-1992 * John Terry, P, 1902 * Mickey Tettleton, C, 1991-1994 * Marcus Thames, OF, 2004-2007 * Frosty Thomas, P, 1905 * Bud Thomas, P, 1939-1941 * George Thomas, OF, 1957-1961, 1963-1965 * Ira Thomas, C, 1908 * Jason Thompson, IF, 1976-1980 * Justin Thompson, P, 1996-1999 * Sam Thompson, OF, 1906 * Tim Thompson, C, 1958 * Gary Thurman, OF, 1993 * Mark Thurmond, P, 1986-1987 * Brandon Timm, OF, 2006 * Tom Timmermann, P, 1969-1973 * Ron Tingley, C, 1995 * Dave Tobik, P, 1978-1982 * Jim Tobin, P, 1945 * Kevin Tolar, P, 2000-2001 * Tim Tolman, OF, 1986-1987 * Andy Tomberlin, OF, 1998 * Earl Torgeson, IF, 1955-1957 * Steve Torrealba, C, 2006-2007 * Andres Torres, OF, 2002-2004 * Dick Tracewski, IF, 1966-1969 * Alan Trammell, IF, 1977-1996 * Bubba Trammell, OF, 1997 * Allan Travers, P, 1912 * Tom Tresh, OF, 1969 * Gus Triandos, C, 1963 * Dizzy Trout, P, 1939-1952 * Bun Troy, P, 1912 * Chris Truby, IF, 2002 * Virgil Trucks, P, 1941-1952, 1956 * Mike Trujillo, P, 1988-1989 * John Tsitouris, P, 1957 * Jerry Turner, OF, 1982 * Bill Tuttle, OF, 1952-1957 * Guy Tutwiler, aka "King Tut," IF, 1911-1913 U * Bob Uhl, P, 1940 * George Uhle, P, 1929-1933 * Jerry Ujdur, P, 1980-1983 * Pat Underwood, P, 1979-1983 * Al Unser, C, 1942-1944 * Tom Urbani, P, 1996 * Ugueth Urbina, P, 2004-2005 * Lino Urdaneta, P, 2004 V * Vito Valentinetti, P, 1958 * Andy Van Hekken, P, 2002-2004 * Todd Van Poppel, P, 1996 * Elam Vangilder, P, 1928-1929 * Virgil Vasquez, P, 2006-2007 * Bobby Veach, OF, 1912-1923 * Coot Veal, IF, 1958-1960, 1963 * Lou Vedder, P, 1920 * Randy Veres, P, 1996 * Justin Verlander, P, 2005-2007 (Present) * Tom Veryzer, IF, 1973-1977 * George Vico, IF, 1948-1949 * Brandon Villafuerte, P, 2000 * Fernando Viña, IF, 2004 * Ozzie Virgil, IF, 1958-1961 * Joe Vitiello, DH, 2004 * Ossie Vitt, IF, 1912-1918 W * Jake Wade, P, 1936-1938 * Hal Wagner, C, 1947-1948 * Mark Wagner, IF, 1976-1980 * Dick Wakefield, OF, 1941-1949 * Chris Wakeland, OF, 2001 * Matt Walbeck, C, 1996-1997, 2002-2003 * Jim Walewander, IF, 1987-1988 * Dixie Walker, OF, 1938-1939 * Frank Walker, OF, 1917-1918 * Gee Walker, OF, 1931-1937 * Hub Walker, OF, 1931, 1935, 1945 * Jamie Walker, P, 2002-2006 * Luke Walker, P, 1974 * Mike Walker, P, 1996 * Tom Walker, P, 1975 * Jim Walkup, P, 1927, * Jim Walkup, P, 1939 * Jim Walsh, P, 1921 * Steve Wapnick, P, 1990 * Gary Ward, OF, 1989-1990 * Hap Ward, OF, 1912 * Jon Warden, P, 1968 * Jack Warner, IF, 1925-1928 * John Warner, C, 1905-1906 * Johnny Watson, IF, 1930 * Jeff Weaver, P, 1999-2002 * Jim Weaver, OF, 1985 * Roger Weaver, P, 1980 * Earl Webb, OF, 1932-1933 * Skeeter Webb, IF, 1945-1947 * Herm Wehmeier, P, 1958 * Dick Weik, P, 1953-1954 * Milt Welch, C, 1945 * David Wells, P, 1993-1995 * Ed Wells, P, 1923-1927 * Don Wert, IF, 1963-1970 * Vic Wertz, OF, 1947-1952, 1961-1963 * Charlie Wheatley, P, 1912 * Jack Whillock, P, 1971 * Lou Whitaker, IF, 1977-1995 * Derrick White, IF, 1995 * Hal White, P, 1941-1952 * Jo-Jo White, OF, 1932-1938 * Rondell White, OF, 2004-2005 * Earl Whitehill, P, 1923-1932 * Sean Whiteside, P, 1995 * Kevin Wickander, P, 1995 * Dave Wickersham, P, 1964-1967 * Jimmy Wiggs, P, 1905-1906 * Bill Wight, P, 1952-1953 * Milt Wilcox, P, 1977-1985 * Ed Willett, P, 1906-1913 * Brian Williams, P, 1996 * Eddie Williams, IF, 1996 * Frank Williams, P, 1989 * Johnnie Williams, P, 1914 * Kenny Williams, OF, 1989-1990 * Lefty Williams, P, 1913-1914 * Carl Willis, P, 1984 * Earl Wilson, P, 1966-1970 * Glenn Wilson, OF, 1982-1983 * Icehouse Wilson, PH, 1934 * Jack Wilson, P, 1942 * Mutt Wilson, P, 1920 * Red Wilson, C, 1954-1960 * Squanto Wilson, C, 1911 * Vance Wilson, C, 2005-2006 * Walter Wilson, P, 1945 * Al Wingo, OF, 1924-1928 * George Winter, P, 1908 * Casey Wise, IF, 1960 * Hughie Wise, C, 1930 * Kevin Witt, DH, 2003 * John Wockenfuss, C, 1974-1983 * Pete Wojey, P, 1956-1957 * Bob Wood, C, 1904-1905 * Jake Wood, IF, 1961-1967 * Jason Wood, IF, 1998-1999 * Joe Wood, IF, 1943 * Larry Woodall, C, 1920-1929 * Hal Woodeshick, P, 1956, 1961 * Ron Woods, OF, 1969 * Mark Woodyard, P, 2005-2006 * Ralph Works, P, 1909-1912 * Tim Worrell, P, 1998 * Yats Wuestling, IF, 1929-1930 * John Wyatt, P, 1968 * Whit Wyatt, P, 1929-1933 X Y * Esteban Yan, P, 2004 * Emil Yde, P, 1929 * Joe Yeager, IF, 1901-1903 * Archie Yelle, C, 1917-1919 * Tom Yewcic, C, 1957 * Rudy York, IF, 1934-1945 * Eddie Yost, IF, 1959-1960 * Dmitri Young, OF, 2002-2006 * Ernie Young, OF, 2003 * John Young, IF, 1971 * Kip Young, P, 1978-1979 * Ralph Young, IF, 1915-1921 Z * Chris Zachary, P, 1972 * Carl Zamloch, P, 1913 * Bill Zepp, P, 1971 * Gus Zernial, OF, 1958-1959 * Joel Zumaya, P, 2006-2007 * George Zuverink, P, 1954-1955 See also *Detroit Tigers Nicknames: colorful nicknames from the Tigers past and present *List of Detroit Tigers broadcasters *Managers and ownership of the Detroit Tigers